It is known that to provide a pneumatic means of switch actuation several devices and a housing are often crammed in limited space of a logic system. This invention will provide a proper hook up in the brief space of one logic element. A particular advantage is the adaptability of this invention to a choice of associated logic elements to effect the following functions; namely: And, Or, Not, Pulse, Delay In, Delay Out. To interchange said associated elements requires the removal of only two threaded nuts. An additional advantage is the transparent cover allowing observation of the switch actuation.